Styling agents for the shaping of keratin-containing fibers have long been known and are used in various embodiments to construct, refresh and set hairstyles which for many hair types can only be achieved by the use of active fixing agents. Both hair treatment agents serving to permanently shape the hair and those used for its temporary shaping have an important role to play here.
Agents for temporary shaping are available in various presentation forms, wherein among the propellant-free agents hair waxes and hair gels in particular are widespread. From a consumer perspective these agents differ from one another in particular also in terms of the product feel. The feel of a hair cosmetic is generally not the chance result of a combination of specific active agents; rather, along with other sensory properties such as appearance and odor, it is an essential means of supporting the product or brand proposition and is thus an important factor in the commercial success of the product.
The problem of the present patent application was therefore to provide cosmetic agents for the temporary shaping of keratinic fibers, having a novel feel and good cosmetic properties. In particular, the feel of the cosmetic agents should differ from the gels and waxes hitherto available on the market.
It was determined that these problems can be solved by a combination of hydrophobically modified (meth)acrylic acid copolymers and hydrophobically modified polysaccharides. Hair cosmetics agents based on this combination of active agents are characterized not only by a unique feel but also by good fixing properties, for example a high degree of hold combined with low stickiness, high flexibility and good moisture resistance—in particular resistance to perspiration and water. The combination of hydrophobically modified (meth)acrylic acid copolymers and hydrophobically modified polysaccharides is also suitable for producing compositions having a stable viscosity.
Cosmetic or dermatological light stabilizing preparations, which in addition to further ingredients contain an acrylates/C10-30 alkyl acrylate crosspolymer and an aluminum starch octenylsuccinate, are described in the German laid-open patent application DE 10 2010 063 842 A1 (Beiersdorf).
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.